Outlawed
by NatalieTudor
Summary: An Outlaw Queen story set amongst "Quite a Common Fairy", What if Regina and Robin had met? but not at the Tavern, Regina regrets not taking her chance, could she really find her happiness when an accident occurs?, Does Regina mean more to Robin than she truly thinks?, And can he save her when Regina finds herself being drawn down a darker path?.
1. Chapter 1: The Tavern and The Well

The Tavern.

* * *

Regina stood at the door to the little Inn, her hand resting upon the handle, She turned her dark head to see that Tink had now left and that the outcome of this moment depended entirely upon her, She took two deep breaths as a slight nervousness rose within, And somewhere from deep inside a voice urged her on, decidedly without any warning, Regina drew her courage and flung the Tavern door wide open, A smile etching across her face at the notion of meeting the man who would be destined to love her.

And then she saw him, Or rather the back of him, sat at a table among men and revellers that Regina took to be his friends, As he raised his Tankard to drink down the last remnants of ale at the bottom of his glass, Regina's eye was drawn to the tatoo on his right forearm, his sleeves were rolled up and the emblem of an inked Lion stared out at her, and that image bathed in the green light from the stained glass window, struck a fear in her that Regina had never felt before, a fear of rejection, a fear of giving her heart to this man, So instead of entering and capturing the eye of the handsome stranger Regina did what she thought best, she picked up her skirts and fled.

The Well

* * *

Regina ran through the streets, tears streaming down her face, she stopped as she came to the town centre and rested back against one of the new well's that had recently been built, sobbing as the distant sounds of the Tavern drifted to her and that voice spoke once more, It was not too late it said. HE would still be waiting for her if only she hurried back, It was not too late for her to find love again, But then it spoke in a different tone, saying things the young woman knew to be true, She was Queen, The Wife of King Leopold to be exact, and she was not free to find happiness with this stranger or anyone else, and neither would he want to if he realised who she was.

despondent Regina sank back against the stone, Only to find that shoddy workmanship had made the mortar crumble away, shifting the great stone block, causing Regina to tumble over and into the well, Regina screamed and grabbed the rope that held the bucket to retrieve water, and with great trepidation she cast a furtive look down into the blackness below her, the cold water glistened menacingly under the starlight, she knew then that if she fell, she most certainly would drown or else be found dead the next day.

"Help!" she cried "Someone please help me!" but no answer came back.

"Help" she tried once more, But then Regina stopped herself as a quiet sound caught her ears, she looked all around at the damp walls and then down at the black depths again, Finally she cast her gaze upwards, Her dark eyes widening in fear as she beheld a horror, The threads of the rope attached at the pulley were slowly ripping apart.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed, This time more urgently, Then as if her wish were granted another voice answered back as the silhouette of a figure peered over the well side.

"Don't worry m'lady I'll get you out!" he said, for he was a male with a voice that denoted a noble upbringing, Then he disappeared, and Regina let out a thankful sigh as she heard the cranking of the pulley and saw herself ascending to the surface.

But then she stopped, and so too did the sound as the stranger appeared once more, Regina looked up to find herself staring into a pair of daring Grey eyes looming from the gloom.

"I'm afraid M'lady that's as far as it'll go, you will have no choice but to Jump!" her rescuer said apologetically.

Regina looked up at him unsure.

"I promise I WILL NOT LET YOU FALL!," He said answering her unsurety, He held out his arms "NOW JUMP" he said firmly.

Regina had no idea why she trusted him, but she did, so without any hesitation, she leapt and the stranger caught her by her arms as she did his, Regina looked down only once more to see the rope snap and fall to make a splash along with the Bucket in the waters below.

"I'm going to pull you up now" Grey eyes said as he heaved Regina up and over the edge of the well wall.

She got to her feet smiling, Happy that she was Alive, But then she heard something that saddened her, Silence... The sounds of the Tavern were ebbing away, And with it the man of her dreams.

"Is something wrong M'lady?, I rescued you from death and you do not seem glad about it" The man's regal voice intoned.

"I am really" Regina said blinking away her tears and forcing a smile, she turned to see him standing in the moonlight, A tall figure, Bathed in the glow of the stars, an aquiline nose, close shaven beard and those exquisite grey eyes of his, To any woman... Handsome, But not like THAT man, Not Regina's, he approached her.

"I owe you my life Sir, and any reward you wish is yours" Regina said thanking him, she couldn't help but smile as he drew closer, seeming to like the look of her.

"There is only one thing I would wish from you" The handsome man said circling her form

"And that is?" Regina started back a little warily, guarding herself.

The man laughed, a flash of white teeth "No, I want only your name"

"My name?"

"Yes, for when I need to remind you of the reward you owe me"

It was Regina's turn to laugh then, "Well in that case, I shall introduce myself as Regina, Regina Mills" She said with a little curtsey.

"And I as Robin M'lady, Robin Hood" as he bowed, he flourished his arm, Regina's face stared in shock as The Lion from the Tavern stared back as clear as day, And she realised that **HE** was here before her, Just like Tink had promised.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unicorn

The Unicorn:

"You Have yet to tell me what you were doing so near the well so late m'lady" Robin said as he poured Regina a glass of Wine, They were sat in the Tavern at Robin's favourite table, The landlord having kindly let them stay after closing hours, Regina took the glass supping the dark red Claret, And Robin could see from the face that she pulled that Regina did not like the taste of it.

"I've tasted better too, But I come here for the atmosphere not the drink" He leant in a little closer to her as if telling a secret "Though you mustn't let Tom know, he'd be hurt if he thought his best customer didn't rate his beverages".

Regina smiled, setting the Glass back down

"If you tell me a truth sir, then I must tell you one" Robin's Grey eyes lit up at her words and Regina found herself liking the way they looked.

"You found me tonight because I was afraid" Regina admitted, she looked all around worried that someone would overhear her words, when she looked to Robin again, she found that his expression had turned to that of wary curiosity.

"Afraid? Of what?" he asked cautiously

She met his eyes and that honest gaze, Regina found herself wishing that she could tell him the truth, she wanted to, oh how she wished that she could admit her fear to the man with the lion tattoo.

"My friend, she told me something, something that would change my life, But" she said feeling that fear creep in once more "But I was too scared to face it" even as she spoke her hands began to tremble, Robin reached across to steady them, and as he and Regina locked eyes he spoke softly to her.

"You know there is a saying "A problem shared is a problem halved"

Regina looked at him, That reassuring smile, Those fire filled eyes and the goodness that seemed to pervade from him, She could tell that Robin was a noble man, of true intentions, But his words were too naive, she had had problems all of her life and had found out the hard way that sharing them had only led to more, She withdrew her hands.

"I'm sorry, I should never have come" Regina said getting to her feet and hurrying to the door, but Robin blocked her path.

"Please... don't leave whatever problem you have m'lady I can help you"

"How?" Regina demanded "How can you possibly help me?, could you stop me from returning home to my husband?" She cried

"You're married?" Robin said surprised , And Regina thought that she detected slight disappointment enter his voice.

"Yes" Regina replied, coming to sit at the table again, she saw Robin's face fall a little, And a moment of silence passed between the two of them before Regina spoke again.

"But not to a man I love, and not to a man who loves me" tears glistened in her dark eyes.

Robin came to the table once more and took her hands again

"I do not claim to know of love m'lady, But if you and your husband are not meant to be, And your happiness resides elsewhere, Then you must leave, for both your sakes, no one deserves to be in a loveless marriage"

"It is not as simple as that, My Husband, he, he is a very powerful man, and he cannot just let me go" Regina replied sadly.

"Then Run away m'lady, There is a place amongst my gang for you, if you wish it" He cleared his throat before speaking quietly again "I have known you only but an hour, But already I can see how unhappy you are, and truly there is no greater misery than that, So" Robin said decidedly "let me help you, Join my men and find the life that will make you happiest"

Regina sat back, taking in Robin's proposition, was it really that easy?, Could she really just run away and begin her life anew?, And if Tinkerbell's fairy dust was indeed accurate, Then it would be Robin who would finally lift the cloud of darkness from her life, And She knew that she couldn't let him slip through her fingers.

Regina smiled as too did Robin when he had heard her decision "I will go with you!"

"Good" he said getting to his feet "I Will ready the horses, We have a long journey to camp"

"No, I have to go back, But I promise I will return tomorrow night, and if not tomorrow, Then the night after that" Regina whispered coming over to him, Robin turned around.

"But before I leave, I must give you payment for saving my life", Regina said, Robin shook his head "No need m'lady saving you was payment enough", Regina blushed "I insist please?", And before he could protest any more, Regina had taken from her Raven hair, A Gold pin laying it in Robin's palm.

"Thank you Regina" He said using her name for the first time, Regina smiled

"Look for me tomorrow at nightfall" She said closing his palm and then swiftly leaving.

Robin stood in the doorway, looking after her departing form, Until he could see Regina no more, He then turned back into the tavern, Opening his hand, He looked at the Pin closely, A gem designed into that of a Unicorn adorned the golden slide, It brought him back to a Fairy who had crossed his path many moons ago, The woman with the Unicorn was his destiny she had told him, But he had not believed, Yet here the mystical creature was, Just as the woman had once been, He closed his hand, whispering to no one.

"I will wait for you".


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

Wanted:

Robin

"I saw you and that Lady together Robin" John said coming to sit next to the younger man on the log at the fire, The rest of the men were asleep, But Robin was not, he looked up to find his bear like Friend John stand up to retrieve his wineskin.

"A pretty thing" John remarked as he sat himself down once more uncorking the skin and taking two giant glugs, he held it out for Robin to take offering him some, But Robin politely shook his head to decline.

"So who is she?" John asked with genuine interest

Robin turned the pin with the Unicorn over in his hands "I know little except her name" he paused before breathing it "Regina"

"Ah so it's like _that _is it?" John said staring at Robin, slight amusement etching across his broad features, Robin stared right back "No!, what are you trying to say John?"

"Nothing..." John shrugged "It's just I never had you down as one to be a believer in love at first sight!".

"I'm not John... I met a woman, a beautiful woman, _That_ is all" Robin said putting the pin back into his pocket.

John leant into him, studying his face "Why Robin, I do believe your blushing!" The older man said feigning a mock lady like tone.

Robin pushed John playfully, retribution for his teasing, John howled with laughter as rolled off of the log to land in the dirt quite unhurt.

"I'm not the one" Robin said shooting back at his laughing friend with a barely suppressed smile "Who has for many years been chasing that milkmaid back in Sherwood, Sarah _isn't it_?".

"Sarah and I have a _special _relationship, That's true, But you and this Regina, You seem taken with her and only just by knowing her name"

"It's not like that!, She needs our help John!" Robin said in all seriousness.

"What Kind of help?, Money?, Protection?"

"No, I promised her I'd help her escape from her marriage, I promised her a place here if she wished it" Robin stated

"Marriage?" John said raising an eyebrow "You were always fond of the ladies Robin, But never the married ones".

"John, Can a man not want to save a woman from a loveless match without being accused of having feelings for her?" Robin replied with a nervous laugh, He did not want to believe that anything was destined to happen between him and Regina, He had tried to convince himself that he had agreed to help Regina solely for her benefit, But one look at the Unicorned Gem and the image of her beauty and fragility told him otherwise.

"So who is he this Husband of hers?" John said changing the subject "Not anyone that we know I take it?"

"No, I would've surely noticed her before if we did" Robin exclaimed thinking Of Regina's dark eyes and beautiful smile, he blotted her from his mind.

"Y'know _**our friend**_" John said sarcastically "The Sheriff has found himself a woman too, A wife as it happens, Just married" John shrugged "Who knows could very well be her".

"Dear Harry couldn't attract a woman like Regina even if he was dripping with Jewels and covered in Honey" Robin venemously remarked.

"Well you did say that she was unhappy, and in all truth who'd be more unhappier than the woman that found herself married to that man?"

Robin chuckled "True John very True, But Regina told me that her Husband was Powerful, and that's hardly a description befitting the Sheriff, Besides" He said his face falling "She had little idea of who I am, she probably thought that I was some travelling noble, Visiting with my retinue, Not some Outlaw, Stealing scraps and hiding in the woods" At that moment Robin felt himself struck with doubt, what if Regina did not vome tomorrow night?, What if she changes her mind when she realises exactly who he is?, What if he cannot give her the thing that she desires most?.

"Outlaw or not Robin, your life was saved coming to this place, you forget I remember what you once were" John said with a dark look, And so too did Robin, He remembered the arrogance, The contempt for rules and the inconsideration towards others, He had once been a man of privelege, Of import who had valued wealth and fun living above all else, But being outlawed had changed all of that, Through his hardships Robin had come to see the true suffering of the people, he had had his eyes opened and had begun to abandoned his selfish ways, And in his men and followers had come to know the true meaning of Friendship and Loyalty.

"And anyway from the way that you described the girl, from your words alone, she didn't strike me as the type to have judgements, especially on the man who saved her life!" John remarked trying to cheer Robin up.

"You are right John" Robin said, John smiled at being credited for something "As usual", And his friend had been right, For Regina had not seemed to be of a a mind to care of such things, She had seemed instead to be in want of Friends and Kindness, And If she wished nothing else of him, At least he could guarantee her that by joining his gang.

"But now John, I need to get some sleep, I need to be up early in the morning to meet with those village elders, And you!" Robin said changing his tone from friend to leader "You need to get back to your watch, And that means no more of this!" The younger man said snatching the wineskin from his friend's relaxed grip, John let out a grunt of disproval but thought better of arguing, He got to his feet a little unsteady, But made it back to his post without any injury.

Robin strolled back to his tent, Uncorking the wineskin and drinking the last remnants from it, smiling all the while, For he knew that tonight he would be dreaming of her, and for the time being life seemed more than good.

Regina

"So how was he?" Tink said excitedly as she sat herself down upon Regina's King sized bed.

"You really want to know?" Regina replied closing the book that she had been reading.

Tink nodded her head swiftly, And Regina could not help but smile, Because for all of her years Tinkerbell was still very much childlike.

"Enchanting" Regina breathed, And Robin was, She had not felt this way since Daniel, At that very moment the young Queen felt as if her future was finally looking promising, If things developed the way that she hoped, Very soon she would be able to cast off the shackles of being a wife to a man she did not love and Queen to a Kingdom she did not wish to rule.

"And what about his face? Was he handsome? And his manner? Was he kind? Intelligent?," The Blonde leant forward smiling "Charming?"

Regina laughed taking her friend's hands "Too many questions Tink, But yes he was all of those and more!".

"And you've still yet to tell me his name!" Tinkerbell said in mock frustration, For the fairy knew exactly who the stranger was, She had met him only once many years ago, before he had been outlawed, Back when he had still been Robert Earl of Locksley, An altogether unlikeable youth, Who had practically dismissed her claims of the woman with the Unicorn being his true love, As simply impossible, Tink could've dragged him along with her to show him Regina, But she didn't, Robin had to change before he could deserve Regina's love.

"Robin, And that is all I know of him" Regina looked at Tink "Yet" she added.

"So you have no idea as to where he comes from?" Tinkerbell asked

"No, I did not think to ask him, But I could tell that he was not local, His accent it was..." Regina trailed off when she saw the way that Tinkerbell shifted uneasily almost as if she were hiding something.

"But you do!, You know him don't you Tink?"

"No!" Tinkerbell cried incredulously "What could possibly make you think that?"

"C'mon Tink, Do you take me for a fool? I know when you're hiding something, So please" Regina pleaded "Please tell me who Robin is".

Tinkerbell was determined not to, She did not want Regina to change her mind about the man, But she relented when she saw the look in Regina's eyes, Her friend looked curious, As if this information would be just as precious as Gold.

"Here" Tink said softly with a sigh "This will tell you all you need" And from thin air the fairy produced a rolled up parchment, She handed it to Regina, who took it with uncertainty.

When the young Queen unrolled the parchement, She found herself staring at a poster, An intricate sketching of Robin stared back at her, Except gone was his charming smile and dancing Silver eyes, Instead he had been given a sneering half grin and Cold stony Grey orbs, The very image of villainy, Above the sketch in bold black lettering were the words **"WANTED ROBIN HOOD, DEAD OR ALIVE". **Below the etching in lower case was written "For the crimes of Larceny, Murder, Inciting rebellion and High Treason"_, _A reward had been posted for 20,000 gold coins, payable to the one who delivers Robin to the Sheriff of Nottingham, A Henry Fitzmaron, Whose signature adorned the Poster.

"No, It cannot be! No!" Regina exclaimed, tears filling her eyes "Robin is an Outlaw?"

"Regina this changes nothing, The only thing that Robin is guilty of is being a good man, Everything on that poster is lies!" Tinkerbell insisted, before adding "He wants what is best for his followers and the needy that trust in him, But his enemies have done all they can to destroy him, Don't let them ruin what you and Robin may have together"

Regina smiled letting a tear roll down her cheek, she wiped it away with the back of her hand "Even if they managed that Tinkerbell, I could not forget him, The way that Robin saved my life, The way that he has given me hope, I daresay that he has captured me, And I will gladly give everything I own to see him again" Regina said surprising herself with her own admission.

"So you will see him again?" Tinkerbell asked hopefully.

"Yes, Tomorrow night, And if all goes to plan I will have no need to return to the palace" Regina lowered her voice to a whisper and Tinkerbell listened in "For Robin has asked me to join him and his men!"

At this news Tinkerbell let out a little squeal of excitement, and grabbing her friend's hands warmly exclaimed "Oh Regina, I knew this would happen, I knew you and Robin were meant to be!".

"But evenso Tink" Regina said her tone changing " I still can't help feeling a little guilty about leaving, I may not love Leopold, But he is not a cruel man and I have no wish to cause him hurt".

"Regina" Tinkerbell said levelly "You have to remember that you are only responsible for your own happiness, No one else's, you must live your life for you!".

"You're right Tink, But you must promise me that Leopold will never find out about me and Robin?."

Tin smiled reassuringly "I promise" she vowed.

"Oh Tink!" Regina said pulling her friend into a bear like hug "After all you've done for me, How will I ever repay you?".

Tinkerbell broke away from her friend's embrace "Regina, I'm a Fairy, it's my job to help people find their happiness, That's my payment!".

"What about the Blue Fairy, Has she found out that you stole the dust yet?" Regina asked changing the subject.

"No..." Tink replied, she saw how Regina's expression turned to worry at this "Don't worry Regina, Blue and I have anunderstanding, Fairies ALWAYS help those in need, That's one of our rules, And besides" she said with a smile "When it comes to luck, I'm like a Cat with nine lives, so believe me Blue will NEVER find out because I'll have replaced the dust by then!".

"Oh" Tink said making Regina jump, The Blonde looked out towards the balcony and the night skies ahead "Is that how long we've been talking?,", She didn't wait to get an answer, Tink reached the opened doors, turning around at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Tinkerbell be careful, I've never met Reuhl Gorm before, But from what her legends say, She is powerful, And power can make even the best of people punish those that do them wrong, Even those like you, who think that they cannot be touched, so please Tinkerbell , Please do not underestimate the lengths that Blue will go to to keep her rules unchallenged." The Queen warned.

There was something about the way that Regina said those words, As if from experience that unsettled Tinkerbell, But she brushed them off, Blue was her mentor.. A friend even. Tink didn't answer Regina's statement instead she replied breezily

"When we next see each other you simply must tell me about life as the Girlfriend of a famous Outlaw!", She smiled brightly but Regina did not smile back, She hoped in her heart as she watched Tink fly away that the fairy had taken her advice on board.

As the minutes passed, Regina sank back against her pillows, Tomorrow night, she would swap her unnaturally large bed and extravagent lifestyle for the simplicity that she had always craved, With the man that was destined to be with her, And try as she may Regina could not help the smile that played upon her lips as she closed her eyes and sank into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Captured:

Regina woke up to the sound of commotion from the courtyard below her chambers, She sat up just as Merna her maid entered carrying a selection of dresses.

"Merna what is all that noise?" Regina asked as she drew back her bed covers.

"Oh your majesty, The most terrible thing has happened" Merna said as she opened one of Regina's many closets "The King's guard have captured that Outlaw, Robin Hood and they've brought him back to the palace... Your majesty?" The maid turned around to find that the room was now vacant and Regina no where to be found, she noticed the opened dorr and running to it shouted "Your Majesty where are you going?, You've yet to be dressed!" after Regina's departing form.

Robin was thrown roughly to the ground before the seated King, He was in the grand throne room, A sumptous hall filled with tapestries and privileged wealth, A hand grabbed him to his feet again, As the King approached, Robin looked up to find a man of middling age, Long fair hair and beard stare down at him.

"Forgive us Sire for intruding" Came a voice from within the gathered crowd, Robin turned his head just in time to see his longtime enemy and once friend Henry Fitzmaron confidently stroll into view.

"As you can see, Myself and my men have captured the fugitive ROBIN HOOD" Henry looked down at Robin, His eyes full of hate "Caught whilst on the road to the capital, in the art of thieving"

Robin wanted to protest this, But he knew he couldn't, It was all lies of course, He had been captured through trickery, The "Village meeting" set up to ensnare him, But he knew the King would not believe him.

"Then take him to the dungeons, whereby he will await his trial" Leopold said decidedly, The King's soldiers stepped forward, as too did the Sheriff.

"But Majesty would it not be more simpler to hang him now?, why go through the motions of law, when we all know that he is guilty of all charges?" The Sheriff cried.

"Because Sheriff IAM King, And in my lands all men are given fair trials, regardless of accused crimes Robert of Locksley shall be judged by a group of his peers, And if found guilty, Suffer the punishment" Leopold looked The Sheriff boldly in the eyes "Or do you disagree with my decision?"

A flush of anger flashed across Henry's face, But he backed down "No Sire" He said with a bow.

"Then if you would escort the Prisoner to the cells, I would be most grateful"

"As you wish" Henry said through barely a genuine smile, The King turned away with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Let me" The Sheriff said to one of the guards as they made to drag Robin to his feet.

"The day that I see you swinging from a noose shall be my happiest day indeed, I'm quite lucky that I do not have to wait long" Henry hissed in Robin's ear as he dragged him through the grand doors.

Regina rounded one corner after another, Not caring how she looked to the bemuzed faces of the servants as they saw their Queen wearing naught but her nightgown and long cloak rush by.

The King would be in his throne room, The room where he received all of his guests, Including those who had been apprehended, As she hurried as fast as she could, Regina thought of Robin bound up and at the mercy of her husband's judgement, Regina had no idea what she would do or say to save Robin's life, But as long as she drew breath she would let no harm come to him.

Regina leant against against a wall for just a moment, She had run a long way from her Chambers and she needed a second to catch her breath, To her right down a long dark corridor unadorned with furnishings was a heavy door, That led down into the damp depths of the Castle, To the squalid dungeons that housed Leopold's enemies before execution. She had never ventured down there, But once or twice whilst out walking in the courtyard, She had heard the clinking of keys and the turning of locks, And once although Regina did not care to remember it, She and Merna had been embroidering all the way up in her library, When the unmistakable shrill scream of a prisoner had broken their peaceful reverie, Leopold was not as cruel as other King's in his treatment of prisoner's but still Regina did not envy those taken down that dark smelly stairway.

After a few moments she decided to caryy on, But as she turned the nearest corner, Regina stumbled into the path of a group of men guarding a prisoner, Robin's wild eyes stared in shock to see her standing there but Regina made sure not to let any emotion register upon her face when she glanced him. Instead she turned from his gaze towards the man she presumed to be leader of the rag tag men at arms.

A man dressed all in black except for the dark red cloak he wore pinned at the neck, He stepped forward to Regina relinquishing Robin to one of his fellow men, His face was jovial, a relatively handsome man with neatly combed short dark hair, But there was something Regina did not like or trust about him, Was it those hawk like eyes of his?, Or the way he seemed to dominate those around him?.

"Your Majesty!" He exclaimed bowing with great pomp, Regina did not want to look at Robin, She feared to see his reaction to this news, The man before her took her hand and kissed the ring on her middle finger.

Shocked at his impertinence, Regina withdrew from him "Do I know you _good sir_?" Regina said half in alarm and half in anger, All the while drawing her cape ever tighter about her.

"We met at your wedding, Majesty, D'you not remember?" The man said without any hurt from her tone, But he stood up with self importance, As if he alone amongst them all was the highest.

Regina frowned, Trying to think back to a day that normally she would seek to forget, She was sure that they had been introduced at the grand ball that evening, But then again she had met many many new people that day.

"I do know you sir, But as a new Queen I meet new faces on a daily basis and oftentimes, I do find them blurring into one, But i'm sure I shall remember you after this" Regina replied eyeing his suspiciously.

"Sir Henry Fitzmaron, Majesty" he said when Regina did not enquire further "The Grand high Sheriff of Nottingham, And" he said shooting Robin a gleeful smile "The rightful earl of the estate of Locksley".

"Liar!" Robin shot angrily, The Sheriff spun round as the guards subdued Robin, Regina had only a moment to act if she did not wish to see Robin's already bruised face dealt more blows.

"Good Sheriff" Regina said in the sweetest tone she could muster, placing a hand upon his sleeve, Instantly as if remembering whose company he was in, Henry became calm again, He turned to her a placid mask hiding his fury.

"What is to be done with our prisoner here?" Regina asked trying to sound more curious than concerned.

"To the dungeons with him, upon the King's insistance" Regina noted a touch of irritation in Henry's tone, As if he disagreed with Leopold's judgement, But of course he did not state so openly.

"But he is Robin Hood, A man of noble birth, And the customs of our Kingdom says that he shall be treated as such, and the people, They would be inflamed if they hear that their hero is to be kept in a rat infested dungeon, He is a prisoner of high status, By tradition they have always been imprisoned in the tower, At least affording them a bed and light" Regina said emphatically, This time risking a glance at Robin, who looked warmly back at her, Regina blushed slightly, Something that did not escape the eagle eyed Sheriff's attentions.

"But My Queen, That man is nothing but a traitor, A thief and" He swallowed hard before saying "A murderer!, he is a scoundrel who conspires against established rules and would love nothing more than to see us all burn!, He is our enemy and we cannot be seen to reward such villainy!"

"Sir Henry" Regina responded, a fake smile holding back the tears "We are not savages, And of course our laws must be kept to, But could we not show our enemies the mercy that they have denied others?, To let Hood know that in his final hours we gave him comfort when he so brutally stole that from his victims?" Regin breathed in deeply "So that he knows that at the time of his death, That WE were far better than his kind?"

Robin knew exactly what Regina was trying to do with the Sheriff, So he did his best to play along.

"You better than I?" he scoffed in mock indignation "A murderous Bastard and an overindulged royal cast judgement upon me? When the both of you live off of the hardships and suffering of your people!" Robin fake glared at Regina "I know what I am, I stand up for the weak and fight for what is good in this world, Whereas you entertain the corrupt and turn a blind eye t" But Robin was cut short as the Sheriff stuffed a piece of ripped cloth into his mouth.

"Enough with you're lecturing Hood, You are in the real world now, Not some forsaken village preaching to your army of braindead followers" Henry said motioning for one of the guards to gag him, As the Sheriff turned his back to her, Regina let herself issue a smile for Robin, Who although she could not see it upon his face saw how he responded when a smile reached his eyes.

"D'you see your Majesty how much he is a danger to us all? Even now he tries to incite rebellious thoughts under capture and in the King's very own hall!, He cannot be given one Iota of mercy".

"You are right Sheriff, But I will stillpetition my husband to have him moved to the tower, For I cannot in all good faith let his traitorous words reach the ears of any other" Regina intoned sadly.

The Sheriff's face grew dark with irritation but he supressed the urge to argue "If you so wish my Queen, I will not stand in your way, But now is you would so allow me to escort the prisoner to where he belongs, Then I would be most greatful"

Regina nodded and The Sheriff bowed a goodbye, Regina took a few steps before turning round again "Oh Sir Henry" she said calling The Sheriff back to her.

Regina smiled inwardly, As she saw his expectant face, Did he think that she would bestow him with some kind of gift?.

She drew herself up to her fullest hieght as she she looked him in the eye "If you ever seek to humiliate me like that ever again, You can be very sure _**Sheriff**_ that Hood will not be the only high status prisone that will be housed in our dungeons am I clear?"

And even though Henry's expression did not change, Regina could see that he was not used to such threats and was not likely to forget one.

"Perfectly" He replied as though Regina had just enquired on the state of the weather.

"Good" Regina said with a beam of a smile, The Sheriff bowed to her once more before heading off to the dungeons, The last Regina saw of Robin that day was of the guards dragging him around the corner.

Regina knew that if she wanted to save Robin's life like he had her's, Then time was of the essence, As she hurried towards the throne room, A plan was beginning to form in her mind, One which would require her own skills of persuasion, Quite a common fairy, And the heroics of a few outlaws.


End file.
